


Meet My Husband

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [32]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, like really light, mention of D/s - very light, two aus collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Finn and Caleb come across a guest where he's not supposed to be in the Orchard.Alternately, Baze and Chirrut visit Oregon.This fic probably won't make any sense unless you've read Organa's Organics and As the Universe Wills It. Fair warning.





	

Finn hiked Caleb up on his hip, watching the boy watch the summer birds flit between the trees in the orchard. Amelia was at the main house with Anne, confined to the house because of her cast, and probably cranky with it. They had had a heck of a time trying to keep Amelia off of her cast, let alone elevate and rest like she was supposed to. Not even the threat of doing permanent damage seemed to stop the seven year old - she had no idea of permanence, not really, after all.

It was Caleb’s first summer with them, too. The adoption had been finalized in early June, just after Caleb’s birthday. He still liked to stick close to Finn’s side, and that was okay by Finn, he thought, as he snuggled Caleb closer to him. They were headed to market - it had kind of been the perfect storm of crappiness that left Poe shorthanded (Snap and Elisa and Luis _all_ had the flu) and their normal daycare closed (the flu had really hit the area hard). Finn had sacrificed a sick day of his own to stay and try to help wherever he could, and right now, Amelia was all Anne could handle, Meghan was at art camp, and that left Caleb to Finn. Again, not that Finn minded.

He let Caleb down to run through the orchard - god, but the boy could really fly - and watched his little legs toddle off at a speed he’d never thought humanly possible when the human was only three feet tall.

Finn lost track of Caleb for a second, but didn’t worry, at least not until he heard a crash and Caleb’s loud cry. “Caleb?” he called, trying not to panic -  _no, no, no we do_ not _need another kid in a cast, no_ -

“You must learn to watch where you’re going, kid,” Finn heard a deep voice say, and his panic ratcheted up further. He finally rounded a huge pine, one that should have been cut years ago for a Christmas tree, and then paused at the sight before him.

Caleb was sprawled out on the ground, knee scrapped, but no longer looking upset. Instead, he was looking up in fascination at the stranger. Finn rushed over, kneeling to check Caleb, and put together in a rush between the white cane and the perfect blue of the stranger’s eyes, that he was blind. “You okay, sweetie?”

“Uh huh, Papi.”

“I think they tripped over my cane. Sorry, kid. Chirrut Imwe.” The stranger - Chirrut - held out his hand.

Finn took it and gave his standard lawyer shake, got a firm return on it. “Finn Smith. Sorry, guests aren’t supposed to wander back here. Farm equipment, you know.” _Plus the fact that my kids_ live _here, buddy._

“My apologies, sincerely. The market was a little too crowded for me to navigate safely, so I left my husband behind.” Chirrut’s eyebrow raised a little at the word husband, as if he expected a challenge from Finn.

“I should probably go help _my_ husband, then. He’s the manager here.” Finn pulled Caleb up to his feet. “I can show you the way back, to someplace a little safer to wander?”

Chirrut shrugged. “I can find my way back. I think I know your husband. Poe? Leia’s told me about him.”

“You know Leia?”

“My mom and her were friends back in the hippy days in Seattle, before my mom settled down and had me, or had me and settled down, who knows, hard to tell. Personally I think it’s the latter, but she always tells it as the former. Leia and Han came to visit us from time to time.” Despite telling Finn he could find his way back, the blind man fell into Finn’s pace easily.

Finn let Caleb - apparently no longer shook up by the fall - run ahead again. “Do you still live in Seattle? I’ve never been. Just to Tacoma.”

“Oh yes, I couldn’t see us living any place else. Although this looks like a nice place, here.” Chirrut grinned at Finn, and Finn wasn’t sure how he was supposed to take the joke.

“Thanks. We try hard. Poe works hard. It’s- it’s our sanctuary.”

Chirrut looked disappointed that Finn hadn’t taken the bait to laugh, but then nodded consideringly. “For me and Baze, that’s our home. Everyone needs one place like that. A place where they can be themselves, totally.”

“I agree,” Finn murmured. He let the silence fall between them for the next few steps.

“Hey, maybe I can enlist your help. My husband is an artist. A potter. I’m trying to convince him to show _your_ husband his art, because I noticed you had some lovely pottery in the market, but I can promise you it’s not as good as my Baze’s.” Chirrut dug out his phone and unlocked it with a swipe, navigating easily to pictures. “Look at these. Beautiful, no?”

Finn accepted the phone, then coughed. “Um. These are pictures of- um-”

“Oh, swipe past those. Sometimes my Baze gets bored at home.”

Finn wasn’t sure his blush could get higher, but he did as instructed. “Hmm,” he murmured, swiping through beautiful flower pots. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Baze pays attention to detail, in _all_ parts of his life,” Chirrut replied with a wink. “His work is truly exceptional, but sadly he doesn’t tend to think so. It’s like he doesn’t believe me,” the man huffed with a smile.

They came to the road that would take them to the market, and Finn watched as Caleb chased a butterfly, laughing in delight. “Well, at least he’s not chasing bees anymore,” Finn muttered.

“He’s very energetic,” Chirrut commented.

“You have no idea,” Finn said with a laugh.

“Babe! There you are, I want you to meet- oh. Hey Chirrut.” Finn watched in astonishment as his husband, his _husband,_ who he’d fucked to orgasm _twice_ last night, blushed at the sight of the older man. Finn was about to roll his eyes, then noticed that Poe had company, too. A tall, bear of a man, with unruly hair that somehow fit him to a T, piled on top and behind his head in various braids and pony tails. From his proportions, Finn thought that maybe, yes, it was entirely possible he’d seen this man’s dick not moments before. How do you start a conversation like that?

Chirrut nodded at Poe, then walked to the other man’s side. “Baze, this is Finn, Poe’s husband. Finn, my husband, Baze.” The pair seemed mismatched, and yet not, Finn mused, as their hands easily slid together. Looking at them, he could tell they’d been around each others bodies for years. And obviously still enjoyed them, if the pictures Finn had accidentally seen were a normal occurrence.

“Baze and I knew each other in the military a bit. Had a tiny overlap,” Poe explained as he took Finn’s hand, and they continued to walk toward the market. “He’s interested in helping me with my veteran program.”

Finn watched Chirrut’s gaze look sharply over at his husband’s face. “Really? Great! Did, um, did he mention his pottery?” Finn asked, feeling compelled to help Chirrut out.

“Pottery?”

They continued to walk toward the market, hashing out details.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until much later, after the kids were abed, that Finn managed to corner Poe against the counter in the kitchen. “You know, baby, you have never once given me cause to be jealous until today.”

A blush tinged over Poe’s cheeks. “Oh?”

Finn trailed his hand over Poe’s chest. “You know what I’m talking about. Chirrut.”

Poe leaned forward, burying his face in Finn’s shirt. “Okay so maybe his mom brought him by a couple of times in the summer when we were here and he was so _cool_ and _older_ and _those eyes,_ oh my god, did you see them? Pretty sure he was my first solid crush. And he is still. Um. Very good looking.”

Finn chuckled and kissed Poe’s curls. “You are _adorable_.”

Poe looked back up at him. “You’re not actually jealous.”

“Of course not. He’s hot. I mean, not like me,” and Finn couldn’t keep a straight face.

“You _are_ hot, buddy, believe me.”

“I mean, of course if you’re going to crush on someone you chose a guy who looks like he stepped out of a martial arts ring. Meanwhile, I’m over here with Darcy. Darcy feels wimpy, now.”

“He actually does martial arts,” Poe said, voice strained. “I’ve been up to Seattle to see one of his competitions before. And oh my god, I’m just realizing that he might actually be the first person who turned me on by being dominating. Not me,” he hurried to fill in. “But at that tournament. Shit. This is embarrassing.”

“Nah, it’s sweet. I’d be worried, except.” Finn took his left hand and covered Poe’s with it, letting their rings slide together. “And also, I think Baze could bench press you. Probably both of us.”

Poe smiled. “That’s not helping my domination fantasy, baby.”

“Oh yeah? Well, then, let’s just go take care of that. Dishes can wait for morning.”

Poe grinned back, taking Finn’s hand and letting Finn lead him up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. The minute I finished writing As the Universe Wills It, I knew I wanted to connect it to my O's Os verse.
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr. Hit me up!


End file.
